


Vermillion

by munsterboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Domination, Hunter!John, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Seduction, demon hunter AU, dub-con sorta, incubus!dave, kinda like supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munsterboi/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been tracking don a succubus for almost over a week now and he's basically got nothing. That is until it tracks him down instead and voila- succubus is actually an incubus. A very attractive one at that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Vermillion is just a fancy word for red  
> Tumblr prompt from nymm-kirimoto

John Egbert had been hunting down a succubus in a small town in Texas for well over a week. He’s saved a few lucky guys from falling pray to the demon so far, but he never got there quick enough to grab said demon. This one was sneaky. She seemed to have the kind of expertise acquired from centuries of avoiding hunters. Three days in and she’d already been proven difficult to catch. John wasn’t going to give up, though.  
The raven was currently spread over his musty motel bed of the night. He’d secured the room with a number of hidden Devil’s Traps, salt lines, and Celtic symbols. His eyes were drifting closed when he barely registered a soft flapping. Opening his blue eyes, he sat up, only to have a hand shove him back down.  
The hand was, quite frankly, flawless. Porcelain perfect skin, a creamy pale complexion, sleek, trimmed nails, long, nimble fingers connected to a soft arm, leading up to the owner.   
John’s eyes trailed up the arm, should, neck, and rested right at the glowing vermillion eyes, boring straight into what seemed to be his soul. The eyes were set on a soft, pale face with a button nose and a pair of coral pink lips, curled in a small smirk. Said face was framed by feathery light hair nearly the same shade of white as the figure’s face. Its whole body, completely nude, was flawless and solidly colored.  
Amused by John’s gaping, the figure grinned wider, exposing perfect white teeth and sharp, pointed canines. His first thought was _vampire_ , but the thing wasn’t deathly cold. Its hand was actually seeping warmth through the fabric on his chest.  
“I finally get to meet you, John,” the thing cooed in an effeminate male voice. “After stalking me for a week, I’d think you’d be more excited to see me,” the thing _pouted_ and brought itself up to sit, straddling John’s stomach.  
“What... Stalking? I-…” Oh God.   
Examination the red-eyed being closer, things started to click. The sharp teeth, the radiant beauty (even though John wasn’t gay, you can totally call a guy beautiful without wanting to kiss him), those glowing soul-seeking eyes, and the fucking leather-skinned wings protruding from the thing’s back. This was his succubus.   
Or rather incubus.  
John’s arm immediately shot towards his nightstand for his gun, but obviously the incubus anticipated that, because before John could think, his wrists were caught in an iron grip and slammed back down on the bed. He looked up at the male with surprised blue eyes.  
“Now you don’t want to mess up this body do you?” the incubus tsked.  
“How did you get in here? I set-“  
“- Devil’s Traps, yes,” Red eyes rolled gracefully, “Stupidest mistake in the book, John. I’m surprised such an experienced hunter like you would even make it,” he sounded genuinely disappointed, “Everyone should know incubi aren’t demons. Close, but no cigar,” he purred, leaning down towards John’s face. He smelled faintly of burnt wood and dirt.   
“Then what are you?” John asked, struggling to keep his voice unwavering.  
“An incubus, duh,” he replied like a smart ass. “We’re close to demons, but we don’t corrupt humans, possess them, or any of that,”  
“You kill them,”  
The incubus shrugged, “Yeah, we do. But hey, gotta survive somehow. Besides, they died happy at least,”  
“By having their soul sucked through their dick?”  
“Basically,” he replied casually. “Anyways, I’m Dave,”  
“Okay?”   
“Isn’t it customary for humans to know the name of their sexual partner?” Dave inquired. In the slightest disturbance of air, the incubus’ hands were replaced with a thick leather strap wound around John’s wrists and the bed’s headboard, holding his wrists just as tight as the hands were.   
“What do you mean? Like hell I’m sleeping with you,” John growled and started bucking his hips in efforts to throw the smaller male off.   
“Calm the fuck down, this ain’t a rodeo,” the blond growled, slightest hint of an accent shining through.  
The threat didn’t deter John, however. He wriggled and writhed in desperate attempt to throw the monster off of him.  
Sighing grumpily, Dave leaned down and captured John in a firmly held kiss. Oddly, it had a calming effect on the hunter and he relaxed as if drugged.   
His lips easily parted at Dave’s lapping tongue. He licked into the human’s mouth, tasting toothpaste, beer, and a faint hint of gas station hotdogs.   
Dave pulled back after a moment, licking his lips, “You should take better care of yourself, y’know. Don’t wanna croak over in the middle of fucking, huh?” he teased. John’s cheeks flushed embarrassed, but he didn’t seem to be bothered enough to come up with a retort. The silence made the nimble male chuckle.   
Dave ran his finger down John’s chest before promptly ripping it from his body. His eyes scanned down the region of bare, tan flesh. He trailed a warm palm over John’s chest and abdomen relishing in the soft, firmness. He lightly skimmed his nails over a pectoral before digging in, leaving bright red welts.   
Unexpectedly, John moaned lightly, back arching a bit off the bed. Dave raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Usually his victims didn’t like pain. Maybe years of hunting addled the blue eyed babe’s brains or developed some serious kinks. However, it was all fine by Dave.   
Grinning, Dave leaned down, breath ghosting over John’s neck. The human shivered lightly, letting out a small puff of air. Dave’s tongue ran languidly against a prominent tendon before he sucked on it. John let out a purr of content, which broke off into a choked out moan as Dave abruptly bit down between his shoulder and neck. His sharp teeth cut into the meat easily, leaving a clean entrance and exit. Purring, the incubus kissed and sucked at the wound, licking up whatever blood trickled out.   
John’s hips started raising, effectively grinding his erection against Dave’s ass. The blond grinned, hearing him groan and he sat up.  
“Poor baby’s already hard, isn’t he?” he purred, rolling his hips over John’s.  
The hunter moaned and nodded pathetically.  
“Then I’ll help you out,” Dave leaned back down to press a small kiss to John’s mouth, which the raven tried to follow, and scooted back to where he was between the larger male’s legs.   
He undid the button and zipper on John’s pants tantalizingly slow, watching him squirm. Those blue eyes were clouded over with lust, his pupils blown wide, and his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. He looked absolutely delicious.   
What he pulled out of the hunter’s pants was just as equally tasty looking. He sure was packing, no exaggeration.   
Dave enthusiastically lapped the precum from the head, listening to the breathy little noises coming from the dick’s owner. He popped the head into his mouth and gave it a long, gentle suck. He then started licking broadly down the length then back up, sucking kisses on the underside.   
John tasted quite pleasant; better than any of those wanton meals. He had a particular flavor of freshly turned dirt, rain heavy on the air. He tasted clean and pure, which only spurred Dave further in wanting to destroy this perfect hunter. To break him down, rip him up. But the time would come for that. Right now, he just wanted to hear how loud he could make John scream.  
Without warning, Dave plunged John’s dick down his throat, easily taking him all in. John yelped in surprise and moaned lewdly. He worked his throat around the engorged member, savoring the taste and sounds. He pulled back up, earning a whine from John.  
“Shush, it’s getting better,” Dave grinned as he removed the hunter’s pants completely. He positioned himself over John’s hips, leading John to his entrance. His crimson eyes locked onto John’s cobalt irises. Both pairs shut as Dave was breached, a feeling he’d always love. It was different with John, though. He was a bit thicker than he usually took, yes, but there was something in his gut roiling and flipping as he heard John let out a choked out sob of a moan.   
Pushing his confusion aside, he finally became fully seated on John’s lap. He was so comfortably full, he rubbed over his stomach where John was sure to feel it. The hunter’s head lolled side to side in bliss and overwhelming pleasure.  
Dave watched as his breath hitched in his chest as he rolled his hips experimentally. He grinned and lifted them up some, then slowly sat back down. He felt John’s thighs tensing beneath his bottom, but he paid no mind as he started to build a slow, antagonizing rhythm.  
His moment of bliss was cut off as a hand unexpectedly grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him off. Caught in shock, he was easily flipped over onto his stomach and pinned down as John shoved back into him. This time Dave yelped.  
John grinned triumphantly as he put a large hand between Dave’s shoulder blades to keep him down and his other hand tangled a handful of feathery blond hair. His thrusts were quickly paced and angled deep, making Dave cry out in ecstasy.  
John pulled that handful of hair, forcing Dave’s back to bend back at an odd angle. John attack Dave’s mouth with his own, a kiss that Dave returned with just as much vigor. As the bit and sucked at each other’s mouth, Dave tried to remember the last time he’d felt this amazing or the last time someone’s actually been able to break his trance and dominate him. A hard jab to that one special spot inside him had all thoughts thrown straight out the grimy motel window.   
Dave keened and pressed his hips back against John, “J-john,” he said breathlessly, “Oh God, please do that again,” he begged.  
“Since you asked so nicely,” the hunter grinned and started aiming at that one spot. He shoved Dave’s head back to the mattress which muffled Dave’s cries and curses.   
It didn’t take much more of Dave constricting around him to make John cum, pushing as deep as he could and filled Dave up. Immediately after, Dave released as well, nearly screaming John’s name.  
It took several moments for them to respectively catch their breath. When John came down finally, he removed his softening dick from Dave’s mess of an ass. Dave managed to recover before him, being nonhuman and all. He laid there, all the confusion and boiling feeling coming back full force as he regained his conscious thought. He sat up, wincing slightly as a bolt of pain shot up his spine.  
John noticed and chuckled, “Did I hurt the monster?” he teased, surprisingly light heartedly. Dave rolled his eyes and flopped back against the pillows. He didn’t exactly feel like leaving. John didn’t seem to mind because he settled next to him and tugged him close.   
Dave had never been enveloped in someone’s arms like this before. He felt warm and comfortable as he nuzzled closer to the furnace of a human.   
“So is it normal to feel some weird emotional string to the incubus that seduces you?” John asked.  
“Yes,” Dave replied, “but it’s not normal for the incubus to feel it, too,”  
The dull, red glow disappeared as Dave closed his eyes and pressed closer to the human.


End file.
